Amy Pond Gets Her Man
by penmom
Summary: Amy goes after what she wants and she wants the doctor. The TARDIS lends a hand as an unlikely matchmaker!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes - This is the first couple in good while that has spoken to me (since Tucker & T'Pol). Here is my first try at this couple. I am very busy but I have some downtime every now and again over the summer so I hope to write a tightly paced story that will entertain me (and you) through August. Like anybody else, I do write faster if I am gifted with feedback and attention.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Prologue

He was lanky and quirky and a horrendous dresser. He continued to harp on the fact that it would never work between them, that he wasn't human but his words didn't match his actions.

A woman knew. Well, any woman worth her salt knew and she knew. He might be a blooming Time Lord but he still put his pants on one leg at a time like anybody else.

Perhaps, it was her Celtic heritage; perhaps she had a Druid or two in her closet. Whatever the reason, it was as clear as the nose on his lovely face, it was fate. He didn't just land in her garden by chance, not out of the whole cosmos. No, chance was not involved.

He just didn't know it yet which again proved that he was just a man in any way that mattered.

The way he lit up when she addressed him, the way his eyes sparkled like a child on Christmas morning; those were expressions that were reserved for her. The way his tongue reached out briefly to tangle with hers with she kissed him. That was not the action of a man who was not interested.

She hadn't been on the Tardis forever, but she had seen enough to know there had to be a way to make this work. She just needed to find it


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes - Thanks for the kind words Eddie, sorry I'm already married (ha)! Did anyone catch the Fifa game today, go USA! This is short but it is a perfect place to pause. Again, I have some downtime over the summer so I hope to write a tightly paced story that will entertain me (and you) through August. Like anybody else, I do write faster if I am gifted with feedback and attention.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

One

She bided her time. The sparkles continued. He would merrily smile at her at the oddest times. He would look at her with this conspiratorial gleam in his eye like she was the only one in time and space that was in on some giant celestial secret. Sometimes, she felt like she was in on that secret. There were moments where everything around them slowed down and it was just the two of them. She loved those moments.

She had faith that she would figure out a way to make it work. She found that after an adventure, his guard would let up and he would talk about his past selves, his past companions, victories, regrets – all of it. Sometimes it was hard not to be jealous, especially of Rose. He would look wistful when he talked of her. He would be even more melancholy when he spoke of Ten's double and Rose – off playing house in some alternate universe.

She supposed that some women would take all of this as a warning but no – not Amelia Pond. It made her more committed than ever, so she listened and she learned and she waited.

One night, it came to her. She was thinking too hard if there was such a thing. The answer was here all along.

She went to the library and asked to the air and the Tardis herself. "Tardis, do Time Lords mate or marry? I really need to know."

As soon as she got the words out of her mouth, a dusty old book pushed out of the case.

She picked up the tome only to see that the print, the language was incomprehensible gibberish.

It was quite frustrating really. "Hello, can't read this!"

From the other side of the room, another smaller book fell to the floor. She ran to pick up the book and smiled broadly as she read the print.

"Now that's more like it!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes –

( A bit of altered content, cleaned up some typos!)

Yes to the steamy…patience is a virtue - you know! Thanks for over 1,000 hits – wow, that is really encouraging and helps me to keep going. This chapter is a little different but it was the best way to get my mythology across. By the way, I would love to hear what everybody thinks about my reasoning and painfully obvious plot set ups!

A big shout out to Wikipedia's Dr. Who section. Obviously, I own no copyrights etc… I am writing for fun. Even though my eleven year old son will say that is an oxymoron.

We are headed to the beach soon so don't expect an update until at least the 10th of July.

Like anybody else, I do write faster if I am gifted with feedback and attention.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 3

_A Gallifreyan Primer for Hospitable Species_

_The term "Time Lord" has its origins deep in the primordial history of Gallifrey. Originally the name originated from the labels that lesser humanoid species applied to Gallifreyan nomads who traveled to their realms. Quite obviously, the term reflects the Gallifreyan propensity for exploration and the advanced connections with time and space. However, for the purposes of this text, the "Time Lord" species will be correctly referred to as Gallifreyan as with their own species and within their own home world._

_This is a plainly worded guide regarding all things Gallifreyan for those friends and would be friends – few and far between that they are -that are found in the far reaches of the known universes. The explanations herein are simply worded in allowance for the fact that the great majority of sentient species are well beneath the Gallifreyan in comprehension and critical thought processes._

_Read with caution, once known the words within will in all likelihood endanger your very existence. _

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes as she surveyed the first page of the slim volume that she had been gifted. What arrogant pricks! Just because they could manipulate space and time, did not mean they were all that…Really!

She settled herself into a cushy chair in the corner only to wish like hell that she has a cup of tea. With a quick look 'round, she tucked the book into the cushions of her chair and went to retrieve that cup of tea.

When she returned, happily clasping her warm cup in her hands, she was much disappointed to come face to face with the Doctor himself.

Her heart beat double time. There he was looking all disheveled and sexy and damn if he wasn't sitting in her chair - her chair with her book!

She could feel her face reddening as she stood there. "Doctor" she said with a slight nod.

"Ah yes, Miss Pond' he exclaimed, looking up from whatever he was examining in his hand. Whatever it was looked like a bunch of bolts but with the Doctor you never could tell.

She sent up a silent prayer to the heavens that he didn't have her book in his hands.

Valiantly looking for something to say, she looked to her own hands for inspiration. Gesturing to the mug in her hands, "Fancy some tea?"

He popped up out of his seat with his characteristic frenetic energy; nearly causing her to splatter the steaming liquid all over herself. Before she could think of something to say he was directly in front of her.

"Oops, sorry about the tea. Didn't mean to shake you up. Didn't burn yourself did you? I think I have some Venzolarion Aloe around here somewhere."

She felt herself blushing at his proximity and her close call. "No, I'm fine, just filled it up too high. Ahhmm, what are you up to this morning? Need any help?"

"Today, I plan to look into reworking the Tardis' universal gravity system, it seems a tad bit bouncy to me." Upon the word bouncy, he bounced lighted on the balls of his feet several times, much to her delight.

In response to their simple exchange, that look came over his face again. His focus was clearly on her eyes, her mouth. They stayed frozen like that for several long seconds before he broke their connection and turned quickly talking as he made for his escape. "With any luck, I'll have us straight in a few hours."

"Take your time…" by the time she had gotten the words out of her mouth he was already well gone and there she stood yet again the victim of another approach/avoidance hit and run.

She consoled herself that at least she hadn't been found out. She curled back in her chair, finding it was still warmed by the presence of his body. This small fact seemed so intimate to her – like the time they were in Venice and they shared a goblet of water or the first time they ate breakfast together that long ago night.

With a wistful sigh, she opened her book once again.

_The true Gallifreyan form is ethereal. Hence, a three dimensional form of some sort is necessary to interact most efficiently with the great majority of the known universe. The High Exposition and Procedural Council of 6785093.70 decreed that a humanoid body would be that best choice as a standard form for all Gallifreyans given the number of such species populating the known galaxies and time lines._

_After much research and debate, the necessary DNA was secured and several alterations were made to allow for a studier and more resilient humanoid body. Among these changes: two hearts, an advance respiratory system and a brain with the capacity to house the sentient spectral qualities exclusive to the Gallifreyan intellect._

_Upon creation, the two forms are knit, the creature is one for all eternity. In many cultures there is a belief of a soul. For the sake of explanation to lesser species, it is suggested that one envision the ethereal portion of the Gallifreyan as a soul encapsulated within the humanoid form._

_In response to the likelihood of distress to the somewhat vulnerable biological form, the "soul" has the ability to transfigure a new biological husk using the body's genetic raw material. This response typically occurs when the form has encountered undue stress or an advanced age, thus allowing for a more robust life expectancy._

_The Gallifreyan husk may be either male or female and occasionally – 9.873 percent of the time an individual may transition between phenotypes between incarnations – this occurrence seems to occurs exclusively when the possessing Gallifreyan intellect contains a balance of characteristically male and female traits verses one or the other. Essentially, one is either born with the particular propensity or not._

_In almost all ways, the Gallifreyan husk possesses all the biological drives that run throughout the humanoid phylum. Like any biological form, the husk is driven to participate in activities such as sleep, hydrating, eating and even sexual activity. _

Amy yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Finally, the mention of sex, now she was getting somewhere! God, she hoped he didn't turn into a girl, she mused.

_Noted Gallifreyan psychologist, Potel Augrellian, theorizes that when the physical body or husk does not engage in such activities and drives, the intellectual being or "soul" component will in all likelihood will suffer. He theorizes that the Gallifreyan "soul" strives toward balance, the physical expression of biological drives and actualization in all things. Abstaining from humanoid drives and desires over several incarnations may result in the Gallifreyan "soul" manufacturing a husk in subsequent incarnations that will be more bent to indulge the drives and needs ignored in prior incarnations. _

_Augrellian labeled such an incarnation as an "overdrive" incarnation in that the"soul" literally orchestrates a physical body that is more susceptible to human desires in order to bring the "soul" into a greater state of balance. This "overdrive" is more likely to occur in later incarnations after several lifetimes of repression and/or denial of basic humanoid drives._

_Given the appealing nature of the Gallifreyan species, over the millennium other humanoid species have questioned, even desperately sought information regarding methods by which a physically compatible species could successfully couple with a Gallifreyan. Obviously, a Gallifreyan can physically couple with any number of compatible species. Physical gifts such as responsiveness, stamina and empathy have historically made the Gallifreyian desirable lovers._

_No, this question of a successful, longtime coupling with a Gallifreyan is more based on the ability of a being with a single humanoid lifespan to truly mate with a Gallifreyan over time. _

_The High Exposition and Procedural Council of 6785093.796 addressed this issue in great detail. The resulting process has found to be satisfactory and successful in all attempts. _

_The fact that the mating or more accurately, the joining process is not better known is most likely testament to the habit or choice of many Gallifreyans to refrain from permanently joining with another life form. Simply put, if the true Gallifreyan mating process is successfully initiated with a humanoid partner then the Gallifreyan is truly bound to that partner through the remainder of his or her existence no matter the incarnation. _

Amy closed the book and this time, tucked it away in the pocket of her robe. She had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes –

Decided to give you a little bit of the steamy…

To answer a question, _A Gallifreyan Primer for Hospitable Species,_ is a product of my imagination.

This is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 4

DPV

He rolled over and over. His mind kept flashing on her lips, her eyes, her hair, her miles and miles of skin like cream. He would ease for a while and once relaxed, his mind would return to her, always to her. Thinking of her would soon result in more tossing and turning. It was becoming a never ending cycle.

It had never been like this, not even with… no, not even with Rose.

He enjoyed being around Rose, he missed her presence, her companionship. Intellectually, he knew she was a beautiful woman. He had resolved that at some point she would leave him to pursue a true relationship with a man, that she might want children or a traditional home. He never lost any sleep over these things. It was just how it was.

He had to admit that it stroked his ego that she ended up with a version of himself. Deep down, he prided himself that it was a watered down version, but still…

But Amelia Pond was a different case all together. She pulled at him like the tide of the moon. He loved how she charged into a situation. EEEKKKK, there he went again! He mentally chastised himself for once more applying the verb "love" to any part of Amy Pond.

He did not love the way her accent got stronger when she felt keen emotions. He did not love her laugh that was hearty and joyous. He did not love those legs that when on for miles. He did not love that she often gazed at him like he was a tasty piece of meat. The list was long and it eventually lulled him into an uneasy rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He rolled closer to the warm body beside of him. She was soft and smelled delicious like cinnamon and nutmeg. Her back was turned away from him. He came closer still and pulled her body into the curve of his own. She sighed in her sleep and nestled back against him.

As she moved, the cleft of her bottom came into contact with his member. Immediately, all of his focus shifted to that one point on his body. He had never felt such physical need before. He took a deep breath and took in the scent of her hair and skin. He could feel every beat of his heart pound through him.

She moved slightly, pressing even closer, putting a constant pressure where he needed it the most. Before he could process his intentions, the hand that had loosely clasped her waist rose to cup her breast. It registered that she was nude, but that only encouraged him to run his fingers softly across her skin over and over, until the tip of her breast was tempting him to squeeze it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

In response to his touch, she shifted up and down directly rubbing against his erection. The firm and he knew, rosy cheeks, of her rear caressed him perfectly. The friction was heaven.

After the initial foray, the touching and rubbing became more and more constant and intense. His lips ran over the nape of her neck repeatedly. His hold on her breast became firmer and more insistent. Her hand grasped his hip pulling him even closer.

As her hand trailed away, she rolled toward him while he shifted to move on top of her. They moved sinuously together for several incredible moments. There were simply too many points of contact to catalog them all. His hands ran up and down her back. Her skin was like velvet.

Her thighs spread and clasped him to her, her pelvis tilted to welcome him. He pushed up on his forearms to gaze into her eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes opened quickly. He was as hard as a rock. Reflexively, he grasped himself tightly and tugged - hard. He couldn't stop himself, didn't want to – it felt too good, too necessary. He closed his eyes and simply felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. What was he going to do? Obliviously ignoring it wasn't working, his obsession just made itself at home in his subconscious. Never had a companion affected him in such a way.

If she were any other problem, any other circumstance - he would charge in leading with his intuition. But no, he could see exactly where that course of action lead – right between those creamy thighs.

Giving up on sleep, reading seemed like a good proposition.

He didn't bother dressing before he went out. For goodness sakes, it was the middle of the night – TARDIS time. And so he made his way to the library, in his Tintin pajama bottoms and an old Man U t-shirt from a prior incarnation.

He rounded the corner and was surprised to find the object of his dismay, still curled in the chair she had claimed much earlier in the day.

As usual, he was immediately distracted, taking time to inspect the dark lashes that rested on her slightly flushed cheeks. His perusal at made it all the way to her lovely long fingers before he spied the book on her lap.

He tilted his head to see what had engrossed her so – _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Gray's Anatomy_? With Amelia Pond who knew!

The words were out of his mouth before he fully processed what he was reading.

"Good Lord, Woman! What are you doing?"

"How in all the universe did you manage to find this vile little tome?" He went on to exclaim as he jerked the book away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes –

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to write a review! I have read each one and they truly warm my heart and encourage me to keep going so please keep it up, it makes a difference!

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

This is shorter than I anticipated posting but I came to a point where I thought I was at a stopping point. I hope to post again by this weekend. SOOOOO, if you find the time, pop me a review to tell me if my mythology is making sense to you.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 5

_He tilted his head to see what had engrossed her so – A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Pride and Prejudice, Gray's Anatomy? With Amelia Pond who knew!_

_The words were out of his mouth before he fully processed what he was reading._

_"Good Lord, Woman! What are you doing?"_

_"How in all the universe did you manage to find this vile little tome?" He went on to exclaim as he jerked the book away._

APV

Amy's mind reeled as she slept. Any number of things floated through her mind. Words like _bio-neural symbiosis_, _candidate absorption_ and _dermal integration of the Maritus._

She had read until she fell asleep and now her subconscious was filled to the brim with thoughts, questions, imagines that she has never conceived of before.

The book got stranger and stranger, each concept building on the one before until it was entirely too foreign to wrap her brain around.

What had started out as curiosity combined with a healthy dose of lust had become something entirely different. Once she got further into the book the concepts were compelling and what other word would she use, strangely mystical?

She had scoffed at the pompous words at the beginning of the book but her last thoughts as she fell asleep were that the words may have underestimated the damage its seeds had planted.

Amy was rudely woken by the Doctor standing in front of her while he had some kind of fit. She had been sleeping so deeply that for a few moments none of his words made any particular amount of sense to her, she could only make out the level of his upset.

And then she saw it – her little book – he was waving it about in his hand. Now that woke her all the way up!

Oh shit.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! She thought to herself.

With a deep breath she tried to focus on his words.

"Cerebral Impellio Wards – you can't leave, ever."

"…you were bound to the TARDIS, to me! From the moment you started reading that damnable little book, your cerebellum was being calibrated on a subsonic level to the resonance of this particular TARDIS which is in turn calibrated to this particular Time Lord!..."

"…distance from the TARDIS will KILL you Amy, I said KILL you".

Her face flushing red, operating on shock and adrenaline, she finally responded "I get it. It will KILL me. You've said that several times. So what else is new? Every time I step out of this….this contraption, I am about to be KILLED! How is this any different?"

He lifted his hands in frustration, pulling at his hair. His old ManU shirt rode up and exposed his yummy abs to her. She was so angry and worked up already and now she was getting turned on.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! She thought to herself.

Now it seemed he had momentarily given up yelling at her and had taken to talking to himself as he paced back and forth.

She simply watched him. It was rare that he wandered out of his rooms in any state of undress and here he was.

She gazed at his lanky form, his board shoulders and finely defined biceps were highlighted in the shirt that was obviously a hand-me-down from an earlier self.

His hands and feet were long and elegantly crafted. She wondered briefly if he had ever tried the piano.

Then she looked toward those absurd flannel bottoms he was wearing. They rode low on his hip bones making her wonder if he was wearing anything at all underneath. A girl could hope, couldn't she?

After an indeterminate amount of time, he slowed and then stopped. He took several deep breaths and rolled his head around with a resounding pop! He squared his shoulders and turned to look her way.

In response, she felt herself sitting up straight and readying herself for his next tirade.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes –

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

You may want to make sure you are "up" on my earlier mythology; it comes up here in the Doctor's rant. Enjoy

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 6

_After an indeterminate amount of time, he slowed and then stopped. He took several deep breaths and rolled his head around with a resounding pop! He squared his shoulders and turned to look her way._

_In response, she felt herself sitting up straight and readying herself for his next tirade._

She knew that look on his face. It was the "calm in the middle of the storm" look. She could handle this look. It meant less ranting and raving and more actual talking and doing. Deep down, she was quite pleased that she was the storm in question this time. She'd be the eye in his hurricane any day.

He reached behind him and pulled over the cushy ottoman that actually went with the chair she was curled up in. He sat down and focused solely on her. She could tell he was trying to sort out his words carefully. All of his whirling energy contained now in the gaze he had trained on her.

Her own gaze was focused on that slightly wide mouth. She had never noticed how well shaped his lips were. They were firm and ever so slightly plump especially the bottom one. She imagined taking it between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth and letting her tongue glide across it…

"Amy, please focus. What I have to tell you is really important!" he said earnestly as he roused her out of her latest round of lustful fantasy.

"I'm listening, Doctor" she replied feeling like she was back in school. Maybe he'd pop her bottom with a ruler if she were lucky – _no, Amy don't go there!_

"Now tell me, how did you come in possession of this book?" He asked as he waved it in the air.

She could feel her blush coming on full force as she took a fortifying breath before she answered. "I, ah…this is going to sound silly but then again most things do these days…" She was rambling.

It was trying his patience. "Get on with it, woman!"

"I, ah… well, ah the TARDIS gave it to me."

He bent forward, his bony elbows coming to rest on his knees. "This is important, Amy. Tell me exactly how this came about…do not, I say, do not leave anything out. Be specific."

He was kind of sexy when he was all business, she mused before continuing.

"I asked the TARDIS a question and this is what I got."

"Amy, what was the question you asked?" he inquired quite mildly which meant she was really in for it.

She sat up straight and readied herself for embarrassment. "I asked if … if Time Lords ever mated or married."

His reaction was not quite what she expected. Instead of going off at her, he jumped up, all of the pent up energy springing forth. He began to pace again and began to address the TARDIS directly.

Witnessing such conversations were always a bit off putting to Amy. If she were walking through town or in a store and she saw someone having a conversation with seemingly nothing but thin air she would feel a bit funny. But here, she knew what he was doing. In fact she had done that same exact thing when she landed herself in this bit of trouble.

"What were you thinking?" he exclaimed.

He must have gotten an answer because he responded to whatever was said to him.

"I am not!"

And so, the one-sided conversation went on for quite a bit. She tried to glean what she could from the end she was privy to.

"She is but that is not the point! Do you realize what you have done?"

"I know she asked for it but she didn't know!"

"That's why they embedded those directive ward protocols in the damned book because no one in their right mind would volunteer for it or ask someone they cared about to do it! The whole thing is as sneaky and underhanded as most of the damned Council's edicts."

Now that peaked Amy's interest and her heart rate, did he just insinuate that he cared about her? She listened a little more closely.

"My best interest? Do not, I say, do not go there! How long have we been together? How many companions, how many persons, species, personalities have you seen cross your threshold?" And you take one innocent inquiry and deem it appropriate to tether her, her of all people, to you, to… to us?"

His voice took on a new level of emotion. It was hard to keep up with the increasingly heated debate going on in front of her while ruminating over the content that was spilling out.

"I know how I feel! You do not have to remind me! That is precisely why I would not ever begin to suggest…"

"A perfect storm? You, my friend, are absorbing too much earth popular culture. But yes, I know the term. So what, what has aligned now that has not been aligned before?"

After this question, he was quiet for a bit longer. His head was tilted to the side and it was obvious he was listening to the TARDIS' side of the argument – whatever that was.

"Augrellian? Augrellian was an old windbag! Actualization my ass! Since when did you take an interest in my supposed actualization?"

"Oh, so now I am so repressed, so utterly miserable that I am on the cusp of some sort of long over due sexual binge? Are you out of your posotronic, ultra-static, tri-dimensional mind?"

Amy's already elevated heart rate beat in double time at this statement - sexual binge? She couldn't have imagined those particular words ever leaving the Doctor's mouth in any form or fashion! She refrained from giggling at that thought. Really, he was beginning to sound as if he were arguing with a mother that wanted to set him up on a blind date verses the TARDIS! Amy was beginning to think he had all but forgotten that she was in the room because his usual reticence to talk about anything highly personal seemed to be out the window.

"Well, you have well and truly sealed her fate now, mine too. Aren't we a happy little family, all stuck together for time immemorial! That is if she makes it, you know some go mad or did you conveniently leave that out?"

"Well, let us hope your estimation of her fortitude is correct, if not... I am not even going to go there…"

A shiver ran down her back, she was back to thinking about the ominous words in that damned, bloody book or whatever it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes –

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

Thanks to the faithful few that always review - I am double checking to see what you think! I appreciate it! If I wasn't spending so much of my time being a mommy I would write all of you back!

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 7

"_Well, you have well and truly sealed her fate now, mine too. Aren't we a happy little family, all stuck together for time immemorial! That is if she makes it, you know some go mad or did you conveniently leave that out?"_

"_Well, let us hope your estimation of her fortitude is correct, if not... I am not even going to go there…" _

_A shiver ran down her back, she was back to thinking about the ominous words in that damned, bloody book or whatever it was. _

With those last words directed to the TARDIS' unseen intellect, he turned his focus back to her, moving quickly to have a seat in front of her once again. He bent in head for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. The bright "can do" confidence of minutes ago was gone and in its place was a wholly vulnerable being. He looked as if he was as perplexed and as confused as she.

He opened his mouth to start, abruptly closing it as if he reconsidered his approach. Another first, she thought. He was always so sure of himself.

Without any thought really, she leaned forward to touch him in some small way, to impart some comfort maybe.

He jumped backward at her approach, his hands held up, palms out as if to ward her off. "Listen carefully, whatever you do, do not touch me. It's the one thing I can think of that will make this situation all the worse. Right now I need to think."

He looked at her imploringly and amended his previous statement, "we need to think... and talk."

With that comment, he seemed at a loss and simply stood there with a blank expression on his long face.

She mimicked his prior stance, holding her own hands up. "OK, see…no touching." She sounded a bit miffed by now. "Come sit back down and let me in on what is going on now."

It occurred to him that to Amy, the situation seemed like another adventure in a long line of adventures. She looked expectantly at him, ready for the next curve in the road.

He knew and felt otherwise. At this curve in the road, a landslide had just occurred that barred any retreat. It was as if he were coming up on that hypothetical curve, could see it as he moved towards it and he knew, just knew deep down that once the curve was taken, everything would change…everything. It was more than another adventure, it would be like another incarnation in some ways but it was one transformation that he had never been through, never considered.

Unlike an incarnation, he would not be alone in the transformation; this time Amy would be involved. Who was he kidding? She would be more than simply involved! She was the catalyst that would change him for eternity.

"Hello!" Amy's sarcastic prompt brought him out of his ruminating and emphasized the need for him to move forward with this conversation.

"OK, here we go…" She couldn't tell if he were talking to himself or her.

And then finally, the words spilled out…explanations and terms pouring out. As he spoke she remembered many of the terms from her earlier reading but he filled in many of the blanks for her, making things less mysterious and more down right scary.

"The book you were reading, well, while it looked like a book, that's not all it was. It is a transmutation and calibration device or a TACD. Oh, my race does like the occasional acronym. The TACD is programmed to calibrate a humanoid cerebellum to certain subsonic frequencies in order to bind the human in question to a given TARDIS in much the same way that a given TARDIS is bound and integrated with a given Time Lord."

"In addition to binding the human to a TARDIS or in your case this TARDIS, it also implants things called Cerebral Impellio Wards into your neural tissue. Simply put these wards bind you neurologically to the TARDIS. Now this can be a wonderful thing. The TARDIS can help keep you well and can anticipate any physical need you might have but in binding you to the TARDIS, your system becomes almost an adjunct of the TARDIS. It functions with you and you with it. If you are away from it or it's Time Lord for too long, your entire neurological system will fail and you will die."

"The _Gallifreyan High Council designed the TACD in such a way as to protect any human who was…oh what word, what word? Ah, selected by a Time Load so that the humanoid would have the benefits of being connected to the TARDIS."_

"The downside to this situation is that you must stay connected to the circuit created by the TACD."

Amy was too absorbed in the information to be too scared. The fairly vague references to these connections to the Doctor peaked her interest especially.

"So why can't I touch you?"

She could immediately tell that her question caused him some amount of unease. Ah ha, her line of questioning seemed to hit a nerve. His hesitation confirmed her suspicions.

Mischievously, she slowly reached out her hand again. She really had no intention to actually touching him until she knew what was going on but it was so much fun to jerk his chain.

Her hand reaching out to him roused him from his thoughts. "No, Amy! No! No touching! Are you daft?"

He took on the tone of a preschool teacher. "If you touch me, you will complete the process."

Something about the way he said 'process' really didn't sound so hot.

"Process" she questioned, eyes wide, brows up.

He went from condescending nanny to lost little boy just like that.

"Mind you, I am going to theoretical knowledge here. I know about it, once upon a time or two I've run across a bonded Time Lord, but it is a rare, rare thing. It is even rarer that running into a Time Lord at all."

He was rambling again. He did this when he either wanted to avoid a subject or wanted to avoid her reaction to a subject. In this case, her money was on both.

"On go…" she prompted.

"Well, all this was explained at length in the book though I would imagine it would be hard to follow."

Amy rolled her eyes.

Seeing her reaction, he decided to go full steam ahead.

"Yes, well. You see a very, very long time ago. Way before me. The _Gallifreyan _High Council felt the need to address the issue of Time Lords mating with other species. It became clear that while the incarnation process was ideal for Gallifreyian longevity, it was not such for individuals who wished to procure a mate from another species. Simply put, they died of old age or before that were killed in any number of ways while traveling. Most humanoids are just not made to endure what many Time Lords are subjected to day in and day out."

"And so, the Council decided to develop a way to allow for cross-species mating so that the downfalls were satisfactorily addressed."

Amy nodded. "So the TACD does something to a human so that human can, ah…" She hesitated as she looked for a harmless word. "so that a human can ah, stay, with a Time Lord?"

He actually looked relieved at her word choice although he stammered so much when speaking again that she knew it wasn't that simple. Things with the Doctor rarely were.

"Allowing for a TARDIS to bond with a human in such a way as to offer some protection from the effects of certain forms of radiation and disease, certainly aids in this process by which a human is bonded with a Time Lord; however, it is almost a fail safe."

Amy shifted in her chair, her bloomin' leg was going to sleep, "Fail safe?"

He didn't answer straight away but rather seemed to be looking off into space.

She repeated herself a little more loudly, "Fail safe?"

He cleared his throat and popped his neck again. If the subject were less serious she would call it off until later, crying exhaustion. It would help if getting information from him wasn't as much fun as pulling teeth!

Something in his expression must have displayed her obvious frustration because he seemed to pull himself together.

"A fail safe is a universal concept. It creates a situation where if a primary system fails or is somehow compromised; another operation or being can take over the primary system's function as not to damage the whole."

Amy's wide eyes and twisted mouth made it quite clear to him that she wasn't going to allow for many more obtuse answers.

He leaned forward, elbows on knees. "It's like this: the connection to the TARDIS through the TACD is essentially a fail safe mechanism in order to protect and sustain the humanoid partner of a Time Lord in times when something may hinder the partner's primary connection to its main source of support."

He paused and this time she didn't vent her obvious frustration. No this time, she was sorting through the information he had just provided. She knew he was leaving something critical out.

For a few moments longer, she gazed at him covertly through her down-turned lashes. Gracious but he was gorgeous. He had turned his head slightly and was staring off into space himself. She gazed at his firm jaw, those cheekbones, the slight freckles upon his nose…and suddenly she knew her course.

She launched herself towards him without any warning, springing from her chair, her arms outstretched.

Instinctively, without conscious thought, his arms sprung out to catch her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes –

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 8

_He leaned forward, elbows on knees. "It's like this: the connection to the TARDIS through the TACD is essentially a fail safe mechanism in order to protect and sustain the humanoid partner of a Time Lord in times when something may hinder the partner's primary connection to its main source of support." _

_He paused and this time she didn't vent her obvious frustration. No this time, she was sorting through the information he had just provided. She knew he was leaving something critical out. _

_For a few moments longer, she gazed at him covertly through her down-turned lashes. Gracious but he was gorgeous. He had turned his head slightly and was staring off into space himself. She gazed at his firm jaw, those cheekbones, the slight freckles upon his nose…and suddenly she knew her course. _

_She launched herself towards him without any warning, springing from her chair, her arms outstretched. _

_Instinctively, without conscious thought, his arms sprung out to catch her. _

APV

In truth, Amy had not really thought very hard about her action. She had always felt compelled to do the opposite of what she was told, just to be sure, just to test things out for herself. If this impulsiveness wasn't a part of her nature, she would never have jumped into the TARDIS.

No matter what the vague, ominous consequences might prevail, leaping into the Doctor's arms after the more than a few prohibitive warnings not to touch him, seemed like the best course of action to rescue them both from his sudden inability to speak coherently.

He had said that she had _'well and truly sealed her fate'_ so she might as well have at it!

DPV

He had lulled himself into such a stupor while trying to say what he had to say, that when she so unceremoniously launched herself at him he had no particular thought to do anything but catch her.

Later the TARDIS would no doubt point out that on an instinctual level, he was quite taken by her. There were no thoughts on possible consequences, on self preservation. No, he had thrown out his arms to catch her around the waist and pull her to him as she hurled toward him.

And such was the end of the Doctor as time and the universe had known him. There was no fanfare, no Daleks, no hostile alien just a wee, curvy girl with the most beautiful legs he had ever chanced to see.

TPV (TARDIS Point of View)

Finally, the female, Amelia Pond, had initiated the primary process.

There were many a TARDIS that would never presume to facilitate its Time Lord's mating. There were many a TARDIS that weren't still around, the TARDIS considered rather smugly; many a Time Lord too.

There had been times in the past when the need had arisen to take action and this TARDIS had not shuttered, no this TARDIS had acted. Perhaps that was how it was obvious that Amy Pond was the one. This human also took action when she saw the need. A kindred spirit indeed!

The TARDIS took pride in expressing a bit of personality. And the Doctor still thought the TARDIS was stuck in the shape of a 1950s-style British police box because of a malfunction of the Chameleon Circuit! Everything in the universe needed some expression, some orginiality. It helped one survive when one knew they were unique in all of cosmos and time.

Like the TARDIS, the Doctor needed to express himself, to be unique in the entire universe. For a long while, the Doctor was a watcher. Sometimes he would intercede, actually he would often take a single action but then it was on and away. There was entirely too much of an air that he was above it all, on the outside of the truly living. With each incarnation, he withdrew a bit more, running from true connections, from true choice and change.

The Doctor would describe himself as a Time Lord, a lone force in the universe, a survivor of an ancient and decimated race. In trying to embody his ideal of what these things meant, he was avoiding actually experiencing the universe as a Time Lord was meant.

This isolation could be chased away briefly by the odd adventure but it was a still here getting bigger.

When the TARDIS fully examined this new incarnation and then encountered Amelia Pond, it seemed that the stars were aligning.

The TARDIS could not initiate the process but when Amelia requested the information, the TARDIS was free to comply.

Each TARDIS was required to carry a TACD, most commonly in the form of the book that Amy had received. The Gallifreyan High Council designed the TACD to physically modify a humanoid partner to provide a suitable match for a Time Lord. It was theorized that in unforeseen cases this conversion process altering the chemistry of a prospective mate might someday ensure that some portion of the Gallifreyan race survive into a future time.

Once Amy opened it and spent more than a few seconds with it. The process began and the sonic frequencies emanating from the book aligned with Amy's brain waves and started to reshape her neurological array, changing her neuro-chemical patterns. The altered neural cortex and the corresponding neural changes would then begin to alter the metabolic functioning of her body.

When the bio-neural symbiosis was complete, Amelia Pond would be the Doctor's Maritus. Then his touch would trigger the ultimate cascade that would lead to the Maritus absorption and dermal integration.

It would go swimmingly if they didn't die first.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes –

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

Thanks for the reviews! Truly!

This is a little blip of a chapter that is short but necessary.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 9

_When the bio-neural symbiosis was complete, Amelia Pond would be the Doctor's Maritus. Then his touch would trigger the ultimate cascade that would lead to the Maritus absorption__ and __dermal integration._

_It would go swimmingly if they didn't die first. _

She landed in his arms with quite a thud, her velocity pushing the Doctor backwards to the floor. His body managed to take the brunt of the impact but it was a jarring fall none the less.

By the time the two bodies settled on the floor neither was conscious nor would they be for quite awhile.

At contact, a slight hazy glow began to envelope the pair. Over the course of several minutes, the golden haze seemed to become progressively denser until the two bodies could not be seen within the mist. After several more minutes, the glow dissipated and in its place lay what could be described as some sort of chrysalis.

_A Gallifreyan Primer for Hospitable Species_

_Technical Appendices Part XIX_

_As stated in Code 4597.908, any compatible being initiating a neural link with a TACD must be forewarned in writing that the initiation of such a sequence not only terminates that being's current biological status permanently but also jeopardizes the being's ultimate survival. _

_Technical Appendices – Glossary of Terms_

_Aurelia__n Husk - is the transpupal stage for a paired __Gallifreyan. The term __chrysalis is sometimes used due to the similarity in color and form to a __butterfl__y __chrysalis__. When a __Gallifreyan__ of either gender comes into physical contact with a humanoid being who has been successfully conditioned by that __Gallifreyan's specific TARDIS and TACD, the transpupal stage commences with the formation of the __Aurelia__n Husk._

_In 72.83% of cases studies, the Gallifreyian and __coresponding candidate survive the process intact. In another 11.32% of cases, the pair survive but the candidate is often dysfunctional in any number of ways thus affecting the Gallifreyian host as well. In the remaining cases, neither survive intact. _

_Like other types of pupae, the __Aurelia__n stage is one in which there is little movement from the inhabitants. Within the chrysalis, substantial modication, __absorption,__alteration and differentiation occur._

_After a length of several typical terra-class planet weeks, t__he __Gallifreyan__ emerges from the __Aurelia__n husk with full maritial intergration. _

_Maritus – after a successful integration via the __transpupal stage, the former humanoid candidate is now referred to a Maritus. While fully sencient, a Martius will never be fully independent of its Gallifreyian mate or its TARDIS However, it can function solely with its mate away from the TARDIS for long spans of time. Contact with the mate is crucial to both members of the pair. A female Maritus can bear offspring successfully. _

_Dermal Integration of the Maritus –__As stated in Code 4632.41, the Maritus' dormant state is that of a DIF or dermal integration f__acsimile__. In this state, the Maritus is typically in stasis at the __Gallifreyan host's discretion__. As with the physical construct of a TARDIS, the physical manifestation of a Martius' dormant state is based on the individual pair and combined exposure to applicable forms. _

_TPV_

It had been a very non-eventful period for the TARDIS. Attempts were made to monitor life signs for the pair in the hard, golden shell but none could be found. No movement, no sounds, only the confidence that this path was correct.

Finally, after sixteen earth days, the human-sized golden pod, moved slightly and then again. Soon it was moving furiously back and forth until a bare leg kicked its way out, closely followed by an elbow. The Doctor emerged brushing off bit and pieces of what looked like candy floss or cotton candy as it was called in the states. Other than the dried golden floss, the Doctor was totally nude.

He seemed stunned for a moment and then he turned back to the cocoon from which he had just emerged.

His voice boomed, filling the space after such a long silence.

"Where the bloody hell is Amy Pond?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes –

I took this chapter down and corrected some mistakes. The content is close to the same.

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything!

Thanks to author, Sherrilyn Kenyon, for planting inspiration and ideas in my brain.

Thanks for the reviews! Truly!

This is a little blip of a chapter that is short but necessary.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 10

_Finally, after sixteen earth days, the human-sized golden pod, moved slightly and then again. Soon it was moving furiously back and forth until a bare leg kicked its way out, closely followed by an elbow. The Doctor emerged brushing off bit and pieces of what looked like candy floss or cotton candy as it was called in the states. Other than the dried golden floss, the Doctor was totally nude. _

_He seemed stunned for a moment and then he turned back to the cocoon from which he had just emerged. _

_His voice boomed, filling the space after such a long silence._

"_Where the bloody hell is Amy Pond?" _

"What?"

Oh, he was irritated. Every neuron in his brain was firing and his entire body was coursing with hormones.

It was hard to think while all this other stuff was going on. It was like trying to recite the entire Platonian Creed backwards while needing to go to the bathroom. You knew it and could do it but there was a biological drive that was going to come first.

He pulled himself together and tried to listen.

"Bloody hell, how could I forget that!" he proclaimed. His voice still carried that edge of irritation to it and it sounded deeper, huskier somehow. The TARDIS registered the change with some degree of curiosity.

As he answered he began to inspect his limbs, his hands and feet, his midsection – and - nothing.

"A mirror, where's a bloody mirror around here!" he asked, his voice even louder this time and he departed the library without a thought to his state of undress or the erection bobbing between his legs.

His bedroom had mirrors – 3 to be exact - one over the dresser, another over the bed although it was obscured with ties and suspenders and one in the adjoining bathroom.

Once there, he climbed unceremoniously up on the bed and cleared off all of the junk obscuring his view. He knelt and inspected his face, his neck; feeling more and more desperate as he searched. The TARDIS was quiet offering no more help after that first comment.

'_Damn it'_, he thought as he began to panic when he didn't see what he was looking for; and just then he caught a look at his back through his reflection from the dresser mirror across the way.

All of his upset changed into another emotion entirely.

He stopped and gazed at the sight in from on him.

Never, never, in his long existence through everything, had he ever felt anything close to this emotion .

It wasn't just one emotion but layer upon layer of different emotions each more vibrant than the one before – relief, thankfulness, curiosity and not the least of it all, lust charged through him.

He had never before felt this kind of incredible heated emotion as he gazed at his own flesh. He was mesmerized; he could not turn his gaze away. He looked at his form in an entirely new way.

His shoulders were lean but broad and finely muscled. From his sharp shoulder blades, his body narrowed to his waist and curved down toward his buttocks.

His skin had an even porcelain color with a fine peach sheen to it. It was like a prototype of what a human male should look like verses the real thing. It was compelling and wholly male.

He felt his blood surge through his body to his erection and realized he was grasping himself hard. His heart rate increased at the sight of his long fingered hand holding himself and squeezed himself that much harder.

The sensation was divine and his hips bucked forward as a slight amount of liquid glistened as it was released from the head of his member.

He could not tear his gaze away from the vibrant, iridescent red tattoo spanning the area between his shoulder blades. As his muscles shifted, it seemed to take on a life of its own, straining and moving as he worked himself.

The sight was the most erotic thing he had ever encountered and his hearts beat all the faster as he watched his reflection through the two mirrors. It was simply too much.

His head fell backward on his shoulders as he pumped his erection as fast as he physically could, the pre-ejaculate lubricating his efforts.

He was straining for release, when he heard Amy; heard her in his head, 'Don't stop, it feels so good, soooooo good.' She made a sound like a groan or was that him? With that seemingly ill placed auditory hallucination, he came with a ferocity that he had never felt before.

He continued to pump himself half-heartedly not ready for the sensations to end.

The sensitivity of his penis as he came down from his orgasm coupled with the continued touch of his hand provided the most sublime pleasure-pain sensation. Still, his mind was slightly more lucid.

He looked at his reflection as he touched himself. The sight was arousing and engrossing. He was compelled to run his finger over the slit on the tip of his member over and over again.

He sighed again, only to hear Amy's own sigh in the back of his mind.

At the sound, he met his gaze again and then followed his reflection to the mirror behind him.

While he continued to caresses himself, his mind came on line so to speak. Elation flooded his system.

Of course! A dermal integration facsimile was the dormant Maritial state! If he hadn't been distracted by so many hormones running through his system, he wouldn't have been side lined by the bloody mirrors!

He would have realized it immediately! She had been there all along, urging him on, whispering in his head.

Plus, who else would the manifest themselves as a bright red Celtic dragon tattoo!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes –

Please remember, this is just a work of fan fiction; I have no claim to anything! Thanks to author, Sherrilyn Kenyon, for planting inspiration and ideas in my brain. I was excited that some folks picked up my connection!

Thanks for the reviews! Truly! I sent hugs and appreciation to everyone who has kept up with this story throughout the summer. School starts back soon, so I am starting to think about how this story will end! I would appreciate feedback from anyone who feels invested. I am probably looked at one more chapter after this one. I would rather have a true ending verses letting things hang while my real life picked up steam.

If response keeps up I may try to write a follow up this fall but I don't think I would unless I really saw the response was worth it.

I was surprised to see that some folks were feeling icky about the last chapter. To clarify, the dermal integration facsimile being the dormant Maritial state, means that Amy can be a part of the Doctor when necessity calls for her to be so but that certainly won't be her primary form.

In Chapter 10, the Doctor was just so overwhelmed by the biological changes caused by the whole process that he was more than a little bit hot and bothered.

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

Chapter 11

_While he continued to caresses himself, his mind came on line so to speak. Elation flooded his system._

_Of course! A dermal integration facsimile was the dormant Maritial state! If he hadn't been distracted by so many hormones running through his system, he wouldn't have been side lined by the bloody mirrors! _

_He would have realized it immediately! She had been there all along, urging him on, whispering in his head._

_Plus, who else would the manifest themselves as a bright red Celtic dragon tattoo!_

There were no special words or such, he just needed to concentrate fully on the form on his back. Once he focused he could easily feel the slight heat and electicy coming from the spot.

He looked in the mirror as it seemed to pull off of his back like a very solid maroon mist. He actually felt dizzy as it pulled away from him. He had to close his eyes for a second. When he opened it, there she was.

Even though she was right behind him, he opened his eyes to look at her through the mirror as if the real thing would be too intense. Actually, he knew it was going to be too intense.

Their gazes caught. Each expression was intense and heated.

APV

She had just felt the oddest sensations. She had been very comfortable and warm like she was sleeping in a warm and cozy spot.

When he began to touch himself, she could feel the sensations rolling through his body. First the sensations were simply yummy and they made her feel very good too. She tried to encourage him to continue. She realized that someone she could see through his eyes or was it his brain?

Whatever, she was able to see what was going on in her mind's eye and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. There was no way she would have even dreamed on this on her own but now that it was happening, it had to be the most intense thing she had ever experienced.

He was thinking of her, of needing her – only her. She knew she was his only focus when he grasped himself. She was finally the center of his universe. How she knew this she wasn't totally sure but it was true. She was there with him; forever entwined in a deep and lasting way. Amy Pond had her man in a way she could not have dreamt in a million years.

And when he came, it was like she was pouring out with him, it was an unbelievable feeling.

When she could organize her consciousness once more, she felt this pulling sensation as if a vacuum of some kind were sucking her away. Before she could become frightened, she was there behind him looking at the board muscles of his back.

She looked up and caught and held his gaze in the mirror.

They stayed that well for an eternity it seemed.

It took her several more moments to realize they were both smiling like idiots.

She found her voice first. "Well, hello stranger." She whispered through a giggle.

He turned then and she bounded into his arms. The skin to skin contact was divine.

He held her close. For once there was no hedging on his part, no excuses or pulling back. She didn't sense it on any level.

She buried her face into his neck and nuzzled there happily as his hands ran up and down her back, her legs curled about his now bare back.

"Well, hello yourself, Missy" he growled as he pulled back slightly. His voice was deep and husky and it rang throughout her veins.

She resisted any effort to put any distance at all between them.

"I can't get close enough to you." She confesses in an equally husky whisper.

He laughs brightly but doesn't slow his caresses. "I would venture to say you've been closer."

She pulls back meets his gaze. "You've got me there, Doctor; although I must say my current position is quite nice."

"I would agree with you on that count." He emphasizes his point by cupping her bum in the palms of his hands.

She wiggles a bit, the feel of his erection is delightful and just the latest in a long line of surprises.

Her head falls backward, exposing her neck and breasts to him. He immediately runs his hands to her front, gently running his palms over the tips of her breasts.

He is immediately awarded with a series of soft sighs similar to the earlier ones he had thought he had imagined.

He lets out what could only be considered a growl, "Ummm, that sounds so good. Make that sound again."

She answers teasingly, "Touch me like that again and I surely will."

They play for a few short minutes. One touch leading to another, one whisper leading to another. Neither having the slightest inclination to speak of anything of consequence.

They keep moving, fitting and refitting themselves together, each connection more sublime that the one before.

Her head leans back as he runs his nose down the column of her neck, nuzzling her oh so softly.

She volunteers secret, "When I was, "she hesitates as she tries to find the words.

"In you, on you, with you - whatever it was like I was where I was meant to be. I mean, I should have been bloody petrified but I knew, I just knew it was OK. I guess I am crazy for sure now. I should be running screaming from here but I can't. I've gotten what I wanted all along – my man."

He grins touching her forehead with his own as he lifts her just so as he thrusts up into her.

"Actually, I think my title is something along the lines as your Maritial Host." He quips.

"Whatever, you are irrevocably stuck with me now, right?"

"Right." Her walls squeeze him snuggly and he loses the ability to think just now.

TARDIS POV

It was very good indeed.

The Doctor's bio-signs demonstrated a resilience and harmony that had not been recorded at any time prior.

The data supported the intervention and if any further evidence was needed, the observed behavior was clear – the Doctor was speechless as he clasped his red-haired dragon to him.

The END

(School starts next week!)


	12. Epilogue 1

Author's Notes –

Amy Pond Gets Her Man

By Penmom

_Epilogue_

_If you say please you might get a belated valentine! _

On Terran Three in the Abgarham system, I am known as the Red Witch. Throughout the entire Quark Empire, it is said that to see my face is to see your own death. More recently, the inhabitants of the ringed planet of Kushbar have named me the Harbinger of Doom. But seriously, on that particular day, I had a raging headache.

A one would imagine, being the consort of a time lord does lend itself to some degree of notoriety. It doesn't help that we move through space and time as if it is a many storied, three- dimensional construct. I can be in Medieval England one day and the next, see my likeness on a tapestry from the 12th Century AD while walking through some stuffy museum.

I have come to terms with the fact that I am the Harbinger of Doom. Almost universally, I am seen as a world-class bitch goddess. It isn't my fault that calamity follows us like a shadow. We do what we do and we aren't afraid to mix it up time and again. He wouldn't have it any other way.

To my credit, during the 4th century A.D. the island of Crete celebrated me as the benevolent personification of home and hearth. Please take special note of the word benevolent.

Not bad for a Scottish Lass from early 21st century Earth.


End file.
